


'Til Arc Reactor Do Us Part

by pondertongue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondertongue/pseuds/pondertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding time over an arc reactor. Husbands being cute. You know how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Arc Reactor Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> These two are based off the movies, not the comics. Please make a note of that when reading.

Tony Stark was, by all means, a very confident. He could fool a lie detector, dirty talk a prostitute out of her job, escape from terrorists; the man had tried to provoke Bruce Banner into going green. For fun. So it came as a surprise to everyone when he wasn’t playing show and tell with his arc reactor. There was only one person alive who had seen it up close and personal, and even she couldn’t tell anyone why touching the piece of technology was a no-no. Of course, Steven Stark-Rogers was pretty much fascinated by it, and was constantly trying to touch it. One more than one occasion, he had reached down, up, or over, and was a millimeter from running a finger around the cold outer ring of metal before his husband would slap his hand away and scold him. He’d tried figuring out what was so great about it, why Tony never let him touch it. All the files he could get his hands on mentioned the shrapnel, and how the device kept it from getting to Tony’s heart, but he saw no reason to seem ashamed of it, if that’s how his husband felt. The guy was kind of hard to decipher sometimes, even after five years of marriage.   
One of Steve’s favorite things to do on a night off was order the cheesiest, greasiest pizza they could find, drink Fanta from wineglasses, and watch movies. Tonight it was the latest Batman movie. As lame as it was, this was probably one of Steve’s favorite things to do on a night off. Tony’s busy criticizing how Bruce Wayne runs his company, along with his life as Batman and a playboy millionaire, and Steve can’t help but smile wide at his ranting. He figures Tony doesn’t realize, or possibly care, that sometimes he’s just as bad as Bruce in handling his affairs. Suddenly, the screen flashes black, and all Tony can do is let out an unintelligible questioning/surprised sound when Steve’s mouth is on his, cutting off any more bad talk about the Batman. They settle into a breathy and wordless silence as they kiss, Steve working off Tony’s shirt quickly before things get too far. He pauses once the piece of clothing is tossed to the floor, looking around him at the soft blue light the arc reactor casts against their skin. “It’s beautiful.” He comments breathlessly, leaning over to shut the TV off with the remote. Any protests Tony had over the remark are cut off when Steve produces a white handkerchief. An eyebrow is quirked in curiosity and dubiousness.   
“Finally exploring the advantages of bondage?” Tony smirks as Steve blushes lightly, although the momentary embarrassment doesn’t stop him from going on with what he had planned. Gently, he kisses Tony, then ties the white cloth around his husband’s eyes.  
“No talking.” Steve requests softly before he starts kissing Tony’s jaw, then neck, trailing all the way down to his chest. By this time, the man beneath him is starting to squirm, completely uncomfortable with the possibility of where this is actually going. He runs a hand through dark hair soothingly, leaning down to touch his lips to metal. Tony gasps, and his squirming starts to turn into outright flailing. “Tony Stark, stop that. Now.” He puts on the Captain America voice with the last word, since it’s normally the only thing the stubborn man will listen to; as predicted, Tony stops the flailing, but now there’s hands on his chest.   
“Please don’t.” Tony begs, a whining edge to his voice. The hands start to push, and Steve can’t help but smile sadly.   
“I love you, Tony. You, and the arc reactor. You’re both beautiful.” A finger traces along the metal lines lovingly, his other hand reaching up to untie the handkerchief. “Do you see this? This is as much a part of you as your hands, or skin, or your hair; and just like them, I will adore this unconditionally.” Tony can only stare at him, for once not having anything to say. Steve keeps his eyes on him as he leans down again, placing another kiss on the device. “Always.”


End file.
